Beneath Hogwarts
by Jenni1
Summary: Have you ever wondered what goes on beneath Hogwarts? How about a troublemaker's hideout. Trouble is about to stir with these rowdy 'scoundrals.' Find out what happens and read BENEATH HOGWARTS
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine except for Lydia and Will. I got this idea from my brother.  
  
**************  
  
It was the fifth year for Harry, Hermione, and Ron at Hogwarts. They were sitting in their normal corridor when all of a sudden, two kids walked in they had never seen before. There was a girl and a boy. The boy had sandy-blonde hair and greenish-brown eyes. He was dressed in the Hogwarts attire. The girl was also dressed in the Hogwarts attire. She had long dark brown hair that fell to her waist. Her dark brown eyes shone brightly. Ron's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Who's she?" He whispered to Harry.  
  
Harry shrugged, "I don't know, but I'd sure like to find out. She's gorgeous."  
  
"Hey, have you seen that blonde haired freak?" The girl asked.  
  
"Oh, you mean Draco Malfoy?" Harry said.  
  
"I guess so." The girl shrugged.  
  
"No, by the way, are you new to Hogwarts?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Yes, but we'll be in fifth year. It was arranged by Professor Dumbledore." She said.  
  
"What's your name? How is that possible though?" Harry asked.  
  
"My name is Lydia and this is my friend Will." Lydia said gesturing to the boy next to her.  
  
"Hi!" Ron said to Will.  
  
"Hello. Anything you need?" He asked Ron.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'd like a couple chocolate frog-." Ron was cut off by Will.  
  
"No, I mean, why did you say hi?" Will asked.  
  
Ron shrugged confused, "I..I was trying to be nice."  
  
Lydia rolled her eyes.  
  
"So what did you want Malfoy for?" Hermione asked.  
  
The compartment door slid open. Draco Malfoy walked in, the usual smirk on his face.  
  
"Well well, what do we have he-WOAHH!!" Draco yelled as he was blasted back.  
  
When the smoke cleared, Hermione, Ron, and Harry saw that both Lydia and Will had their wands out.  
  
"Woah! That was bloody wicked!" Ron yelled.  
  
Will just nodded and put his wand away. Lydia smiled.  
  
"We wanted to do that to him. He called me a beautiful and was being inappropriate." Lydia told Ron.  
  
"Well, that's no excuse. You could get in trouble!" Hermione warned her.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that." Lydia smiled.  
  
"By the way, how did you guys get promoted to fifth year?" Hermione asked curious.  
  
"Well, we were home schooled. Then we were going to transfer here. They were going to put us in first year though. They tested us and we got automatically bumped to fifth year." Lydia explained.  
  
Hermione turned away a little jealeous.   
  
"They never did that to me." She said.  
  
"Well, that's too bad." Will said sarcastically.  
  
Lydia laughed. Ron and Harry looked at each other.  
  
"Say, you know what house you want to be in?" Harry asked them.  
  
Will shrugged. Lydia did the same.  
  
"I think any house has its disadvantages and its advantages." Lydia told them, "The good thing about Gryffindor is your friends and the bravery. The bad thing is you get to be the enemies of the Slytherins."  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"The good thing about Slytherin is you get to be favored by Professor Snape. The bad thing is…they get blamed for things they hardly ever do."  
  
Hermione snorted.  
  
"Don't usually do! Ha! They do everything wrong!" Hermione told her.  
  
"You're just prejudice. Just because every wizard that is bad comes from Slytherin, doesn't mean that every Slytherin is bad." Lydia retorted.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and began to read again.  
  
"I'm sensing some tension here." Harry whispered to Ron.  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Ron asked all of a sudden.  
  
"RON!" Everyone chorused.  
  
"I had one, but when he found out I was going to be away for the summer instead of with him, he broke up with me." Lydia told him.  
  
Ron's face looked angry.  
  
"What! That was stupid! How could he?" Ron yelled.  
  
Lydia blushed.  
  
"Calm down would you?" Will told him, "I'm trying to think."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and mocked him. All of a sudden Ron flew back to the wall. Will's wand hand hadn't even moved once.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked dazed.  
  
"Will can do spells without a wand. At least some." Lydia said.  
  
Draco came back into the room.  
  
"That hurt. Which one of you did it?" He asked.  
  
Will smirked and Lydia laughed. Draco scowled.  
  
"Would you stop that?" He asked angrily.  
  
"No, this is payback." Lydia said smirking.  
  
"Expellimarus!!" Lydia shouted.  
  
Draco flew back into the wall.  
  
"Engorigio!" Draco shouted.  
  
Hermione got hit in the face and her nose swelled.  
  
"That's SUCH a good look on you Granger." Draco said.  
  
Lydia stepped back and looked at Hermione.  
  
"You're so right Draco." Lydia exclaimed laughing.  
  
Hermione scowled at them both and rushed out the door.  
  
"That was the wrong thing to do Malfoy." Harry said standing up.  
  
"What're you going to do about it?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco laughed, "Why would I ever challenge you?"   
  
Harry smiled in triumph. His glory was soon broken.  
  
"When I could beat you any day." Draco finished.  
  
Lydia scowled at him and socked him in the face. Draco stepped back holding his nose.  
  
"My goodness woman, you punch hard." Draco said.  
  
Lydia smiled and nodded.  
  
"I take karate." She told him.  
  
Draco didn't want to get socked again so he left.  
  
"That was a good one!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Lydia rolled her eyes. The train came to a stop. They all got out and said hello to Hagrid.  
  
"Firs' years this way! The two exchange students too!" Hagrid called.  
  
"Bye." Ron whispered to Lydia.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
Will and Lydia walked over to the boats and jumped in one. Following Hagrid, they went across the lake. They finally reached the shore and walked up to the front steps of Hogwarts. They walked inside and waited outside the Great Hall.   
  
"In a minute now, you will go inside and join your peers. You will be sorted into these houses. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." Professor McGonagall told them.  
  
She opened the doors and in they walked. They walked to the front where the sorting hat was.  
  
"Adams, Rachel." Was the first name.  
  
She walked slowly up to the stool. She placed the hat on her head. Moments later came the house name.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!!" The hat called.  
  
The Hufflepuff table cheered. There were a lot more names until they came up to Lydia and Will's.   
  
"There are two students that have been home schooled. They are automatically transferred to 5th year because of their skills.  
  
"Collins, Will."   
  
Will stepped up to the stool, placed the hat on, and sat down.  
  
"GRYFINDOR!!" The hat shouted.  
  
"Griphus, Lydia."   
  
Ron smiled.  
  
The hat paused after she put it on.   
  
"I guess, you could go in any house. You have cleverness, bravery, kindness, and mischief. I say SLYTHERIN!!" The hat screamed.  
  
Ron's mouth flew open.  
  
"That hat is crazy! She isn't evil!" Ron stammered to Harry.  
  
Harry nodded his head, puzzled.  
  
Harry saw Draco smile as Lydia walked over.  
  
"If he touches one hair on her head..I will pound him." Ron said to Harry about Draco.  
  
"That hat is never wrong." Harry told Ron.  
  
"Yeah, well maybe it just wants her to beat up Malfoy again." Ron suggested.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"Ron, give it up." Hermione said.  
  
"When did you get back?" Ron asked.  
  
"You were too busy staring at her to notice!" Hermione snapped.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up and said his usual speech about the Forbdden Forest then, "Well, tuck in."   
  
Food appeared in front of everyone. All the first years gasped.  
  
"Wait! She's sitting next to Malfoy! He's going down! I swear, it's so easy to tell when he has a crush on someone." Ron shook his head.  
  
"Same to you." Harry laughed.  
  
"Shut-up Harry." Ron snapped blushing.  
  
"She doesn't like you." Hermione observed.  
  
"Well how do you know?" A voice said behind them.  
  
Lydia was behind them.  
  
"Hey Ron." Lydia said flirtingly.   
  
"H-Hey Lydia." Ron blushed.  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to say, that even if we are in rivaling houses, can we still all be friends?" Lydia asked.  
  
Ron nodded right away, Harry right after. They all looked at Hermione.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
Then she finally scowled, "I can't think about that right now."   
  
Ron shook his head.  
  
"Jealousy." He whispered to Lydia.  
  
She laughed. Harry smiled at Lydia. Hermione pretended to choke to get attention.  
  
"Hey, I think your girlfriend is choking guys." Draco's voice came from behind.  
  
They turned to look at Hermione. She glared at them and turned to talk to Pavarti and Lavender.   
  
"Have you finished the essay yet?" She asked them.  
  
"No, have you read the new Witch Weekly?" They asked her.  
  
She shook her head and turned back to her dinner. Draco put his arm around Lydia's waist. Ron and Harry scowled at him.  
  
"I'm tired. Let's go upstairs." Draco suggested.  
  
Lydia nodded, "It's been a real rough day and all, but I really want to talk to these guys."  
  
Draco scowled and stormed out of the hall.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Ron asked, "He obeyed you. Well, listened to you."  
"You have to know how to handle the bad boys." Lydia said winking to Ron and Harry as she left to go back to the Slytherin table.  
  
They gaped after her while Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't like her." Hermione stated.  
  
"That's your problem." Ron said.  
  
Harry nodded. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mind except Lydia and Will. This chapter is mostly my ideas, but my brother helped.  
***************  
  
The next morning, Ron and Harry groaned and sat up.  
  
"I can't wait to see Lydia." Ron said excitedly.  
  
"Chill man. Come on, she's probably with Malfoy." Harry told him, "thought I wouldn't mind seeing her myself." He added.  
  
They jumped out of bed and got dressed. They walked out into the Great Hall. Sure enough, Malfoy was with Lydia. He had his arm around her again. They walked over to Ron and Harry.  
  
"Hey guys." Lydia greeted, smiling.  
  
Ron nearly melted at her smiled. Draco laughed at the look on Ron and Harry's face.  
  
"You guys could kill each other. You both want the same girl." He said.  
  
Lydia elbowed him in the ribs and he shut-up.  
  
"See you guys at potions." Lydia said waving back at them as they left.  
  
"You guys never give up do you?" Hermione asked laughing.  
  
They shook their heads and sat down for breakfast. After they finished, they headed to potions.   
  
"There's that…Malfoy with Lydia." Ron said shaking his fist.  
  
"Got a problem with that?" Snape's voice said from behind.  
  
"No sir. I just…" Ron trailed off as Draco smiled at Lydia and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Good Mr. Weasley." Snape said walking off.  
  
Ron mocked Snape.  
  
"Why do they even have him as a teacher if only Slytherin likes him?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione shrugged.  
  
Proffesor Snape pushed everyone into the classroom.  
  
"Today we are getting a seating chart because I said so. Care to argue and you will lose house points." Snape said.  
  
"Potter and Parkinson." They both groaned.  
  
"Weasely and Goyle." They glared at each other.  
  
"Patil and Longbottom." They looked at each other, relieved they got the same house as them.  
  
The list went on until the last pair was called.  
  
"Draco and Lydia." They smiled at each other.  
  
Snape smiled at his two favorite students.  
  
"These people next to you, will work on every potion together." Snape added.  
  
Most everyone groaned. Lydia and Draco sat down at an empty table.  
  
"So, what do you think we'll be making?" Draco asked Lydia.  
  
Lydia shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me, this is my favorite class and anything in it would be fine."  
  
Draco nodded. Snape called for attention at the front of the classroom.  
  
"Everybody listen up. We'll be working on a new potion. One that hardly anyone in this class has heard of. It is called Letum Annullare. Does anyone know what it does?"   
  
Lydia's hand shot up into the air.  
  
"Yes Miss Griphus?" Snape asked.  
  
"Letum Annullare means death destroy. It revives anyone from the dead. It is a very strong potion that was once banned because many wizards and witches believed it was He Who Must Not Be Named who founded the potion. It was then discovered that a wizard named Cervix Semper founded it. Cervix Semper means strength always. He founded this potion to revive his daughter that had been killed by He Who Must Not Be Named. Letum Annullare can only revive one person at a time. The only glitch to the potion, is that you must show true love for the person by giving your own life." Lydia answered smiling.  
  
"Very good!" Snape said smiling back, "20 points to Slytherin."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and whispered to Ron from across the isle, "Show off."  
  
Ron smiled and whispered back, "Look who's talking."   
  
Hermione scowled and turned back to look at Snape who was glaring at her.  
  
"Miss Granger, 5 points from Gryffindor for interrupting."   
  
Ron began to speak but Ron looked at Lydia shut-up.  
  
"Now may we continue?" Snape asked.  
  
"Yes Proffesor." The class echoed.  
  
The proffesor listed the ingredients.  
  
"After you add these, you will need to wait for an hour while sturring it occasionally. No burning the potion or it will end up in an explosion that will envelope the whole classroom." Snape said looking at Neville.  
  
Neville sunk into his chair as all the Slytherins laughed except Lydia. Lydia was trying to shut Malfoy up.  
  
She was saying, "That's cruel Draco. Stop it."  
  
Ron looked at Harry.  
  
"Look, she's even trying to stop them from making fun of Neville. I swear, she can't be that bad." He mouthed.  
  
Harry nodded, "I don't know what got into that hat." He mouthed back.  
  
Hermione sighed and whispered to Ron, "You know, I'm beginning to agree with you two."  
  
After they put all the ingredients in the potions, they began to boil them. They sat watching their potions brew.   
  
"Is it done yet?" Ron would ask every five minutes.  
  
He would receive a glare from Goyle and Goyle would crack his knuckles to intimidate Ron. Ron sunk back in his chair. He looked at Lydia. She was smiling back at Ron. Ron felt himself blush. The potion finally was finished.  
  
"We have made these to help the wizarding world. We will NOT test these." Snape told them.  
  
"Bottle them up in the containers on your desk." Snape added.  
  
Everyone did as he said.  
  
"Class is dismissed." He finally said.  
  
Everyone filed out of the classroom. Draco stepped in front of Ron.  
  
"May I talk to you…Weasley."  
  
The way he said it wasn't a request. It was an order. Ron followed Draco a little further down the hall. Draco suddenly pushed Ron against the wall up a few feet into the air.  
  
"Watch it Weasley. I saw the way you were looking at my girl. Leave her alone. Understand?"   
  
"Draco! Where are you?" Lydia's voice came through the crowd.  
  
"I have to go." Malfoy said dropping Ron the couple feet from the ground.  
  
Ron landed with a thud. Lydia ran up to him. Draco behind her.  
  
"Are you all right Ron?" Lydia asked.  
  
Ron stood up. He looked at Draco.  
  
"I'm fine. I must have slipped on something." Ron answered.  
  
"Are you sure you're OK?" Lydia asked him.  
  
Ron nodded. Lydia shrugged and walked off. Ron glared at Draco's back as Draco put his arm around Lydia.  
  
"Hey Ron!" Harry shouted coming over to his best friend.  
  
"What's up?" Harry asked.  
  
"Malfoy and Lydia. Look." Ron said pointing to them down the hall.  
  
"Come on Mr. Jeleous." Harry said smiling.  
  
Ron scowled, "Would you shut-up. I just don't see how she can stand him."  
  
Harry shrugged, "Me either."  
  
They walked to the common room. Inside, they found the twins making their normal mischief.  
  
"Hey guys." The twins called out.  
  
"Hey Fred, George." Ron said.  
  
"You guys want to be in our…well not ours..but it's a mischief making sorta' club. Not really a club…but…ANYway, you guys want to join?" The twins asked.  
  
"Sure!" The boys grinned.  
  
"We already recruited Draco Malfoy and Lydia Griphus from Slytherin." George said.  
  
Ron's face turned red from anger.  
  
"How could you let Draco Malfoy in?" He asked.  
  
The twins shrugged.  
  
"Why?" Fred asked.  
  
"Do you have a problem with him and Lydia?" George smirked.  
  
"Oh shut-up." Ron scowled.  
  
"So," Fred began.  
  
"Would you like to join?" George finished.  
  
The boys looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Cool. I guess. It's not illegal or anything is it?" Ron asked.  
  
The twins snickered, "No, now why would you think that?"  
  
Ron shrugged, "I don't know. You never know what you two are up to."  
  
Fred and Georged feigned hurt.  
  
"You would believe that about us?" They asked.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Well guys, tonight at midnight, meet in front of that one stone figure. The one that looks like a witch on the 2nd floor." Fred whispered.  
  
"Make sure NO goody-two-shoes follow you. Make sure you are the only ones awake. Except that Will kid, he's in it too." George added.  
  
The two boys nodded.  
  
"Oh and by the way, Hermione joined too." Fred said.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged glances.  
  
"How the heck did you get her to join?" They asked.  
  
Fred looked at George.  
  
"It was quite easy in fact." George said.  
  
"Yeah, she wanted to join right away actually." Fred told them.  
  
Ron and Harry shrugged it off.  
  
"Let's go." Ron said to Harry.  
  
"Here take these…" Fred said handing them both badges that looked see through.   
  
"Nobody can see them but members. Put them on." George said.  
  
They boys smiled and took them.  
  
"So, how organized is this?" Harry asked.  
  
The twins grinned mischievously.  
  
"You'll see." They said.  
  
Harry and Ron put on the badges and looked at each other's badges. Each of their badges said BEGGINER on it in bold red and gold letters.  
  
'Probably to represent Gryffindor.' Ron thought.  
  
They ran upstairs and got their books for their next class which just happened to be Transfiguration.  
  
"Let's go. Wouldn't want to be late, would we Harry?" Ron said.  
  
Harry shook his head remembering the first day of school where they had been late. It was humiliating. They ran into the classroom just as everyone was sitting down. Two minutes later, the door burst open and Draco Malfoy ran in.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, what's the meaning of this?" She asked.  
  
"Proffesor McGonagall, Proffesor Snape needs you immediately." He said.  
  
"Well, what for? I'm teaching a class now." The teacher said.  
  
"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. He said that it was urgent. Having to do with some potion." Draco told her.  
  
The Proffesor's face paled and she ran out of the room. Whispers immediately began. They were all gossiping about what Proffesor Snape wanted. Draco walked to the front of the room.  
  
"Gryffindors, stop gossiping. There is NO romance between the two proffesors no matter what you may think. The lowdown is this. I heard that they are making a potion to get rid of all the troublemakers. Now, I could be wrong, but that's what I heard."   
  
"Yeah? Why should we believe you?" Someone yelled.  
  
Malfoy turned and glared, 'Because I am down in the dungeons all day with Snape. Wouldn't you think that I'd hear a thing or two?"  
  
"No, I believe that you spy on people. I just want to know why you're telling us. What do you get out of it?" Another person said.  
  
"You really don't want to know." Draco told them.  
"Yeah we do!" Harry said standing up.  
  
"Oh, it's you. I didn't know you were in this class. I should have known because that Creevy kid has been standing outside the door for the whole class period." Draco said laughing.  
  
Harry looked back at the door.  
  
"What? You thought I was telling the truth! You're even stupider then I thought." Draco told him.  
  
Harry scowled and sat down. Draco laughed.  
  
"You really want to know what my evil plan is?" He asked.  
  
Proffesor McGonagall walked in the classroom at that moment.  
  
"Draco, your teacher would like you back now." She said.  
  
Draco nodded curtly at her and walked out of the room.  
  
Harry whispered to Ron, "I can't believe him! He thinks he's really cool. He thinks he has every girl's attention in this school."  
  
"Yeah," Ron whispered back, "He does have Lydia's attention."  
  
Harry held back a laugh and turned back to the front as Proffesor McGonagall went back to teaching.  
  
'I wonder what potion Malfoy was talking about…' Harry thought.  
  
The rest of the class did the same. 


End file.
